


Got me up all night, all I’m singing is love songs

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets a tongue ring. Nick doesn't particularly care for it. At first.</p>
<p>based off this <a href="http://soundingawkward.livejournal.com/11809.html?thread=35617#t35617">prompt</a> for the Tomlinshaw fic-a-thon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got me up all night, all I’m singing is love songs

**Author's Note:**

> this got away from the prompt quite a bit but there's a blowjob in there somewhere, i promise. lol 
> 
> beta'd by my favorite ladylove A, even though I went in and messed it up again later. All mistakes are mine.

 

****

Nick doesn’t mean to gape. Honest to God, it’s just- it’s just that he can’t help it, alright?

He’s at the station, feet propped up atop his desk when he gets this text and he’s mid-sentence when he falters because it’s from Harry and. Well. Harry’s text usually consist of pictures of dirty gum wrappers or odd rap lyrics he hears on the radio from whatever state he’s currently corrupting while the boys are away finishing up their tour. But there’s no littering photo or Biggie Smalls verse, instead it’s Louis and his pretty pink tongue and a tiny silver stud and Harry’s giant hands making a thumbs up, half crowded out by his massive head of hair.

_no._ He texts back because, like, no. Really?

_YOUR BOYFRIEND IS A PROPER SLUT_ and then a few seconds later, _GROSS_

But Nick doesn’t really believe it until he wakes up thirty minutes early the next morning to Skype with Louis and he gets to see it with his own eyes.

“You are an absolute idiot, love.”

Louis looks up, surprised, as if he’s forgotten Nick was there at all. He’d spent the first five minutes of their call with his tongue out, poking it with his fingertip and cringing every time it clacks his teeth. “Arsehole. You don’t like it?”

“It’s wonderful, popstar. How very 90’s rebellion of you. Oh wait, you were barely a wee lad-”

“You remember the 90’s well enough for the both of us, Nick. I’m sure your knees are still sore.” Louis’ eyes cross as he tries to look down at the piercing and Nick scoffs, hand slipping under the band of his boxers as his fingers wrap around the base of his semi-hard cock. It’s not his fault, it’s been weeks and waking up to Louis’ voice does things to a desperate man.

“You little monster, I going to hang-”

“Wait!” and Louis perks up, slipping his tongue back in his mouth, a soft smile on his lips as he rests his chin in his palm. “Wait, talk to me. I don’t miss you at all and I don’t have a countdown for when I see you again or anything stupid like that.”

“One month.”

“23 days,” the smaller boy corrects, lying back against his puffy white pillows and pulling his laptop closer. “Not that I’m counting. That would be silly.”

“Very silly. The silliest.” Nick tries to swallow the lump in his throat because _Louis_ but he doesn’t mention it. He strokes himself lazily (absolutely refusing to acknowledge the adoration he’s so clearly wearing on his face) as Louis’ cheeks pink, but doesn’t break eye contact. “Well I don’t miss you at all either and I definitely don’t have your sleep shirt in bed next to me every night or anything because that’s pathetic. So, yeah… whatever.”

“That shirt probably smells like sex, Nick.”

“My favorite. A man has needs, Tomlinson.” Louis grins, quick and dirty before he looks down and away. Nick can see the outline of his tongue running along the side of his cheek and it’s not supposed to be sexual, he knows that, but. Well. It is. It’s not that Nick doesn’t like piercings, he’s not opposed or whatever; it’s just that this is Louis and he doesn’t need a tongue piercing, he doesn’t need anything at all. He’s perfect just the way he is.

“You really don’t like it?” He’s pulling gently at his thin lips before letting go and Nick squirms watching the pink flesh snap back into place. His voice is quiet, a touch fragile if Nick wants to really think about it and his chest feels tight because this boy, this absolute monster that’s invaded his life and taken up every bit of space possible, has turned him soft.

“Who said I didn’t like it? I think it’s wonderful, little darling. I mean it’s not like we ever talked about it or anything…”

“I got it for you, Nick, don’t be a dick. It hurts you know, I can’t even eat! I’m gonna look like one of your waifish models by the time it heals.”

“No one told you to get it!”

“Oh, forget it, I-”

“You just didn’t need it, Lou. What even made you think to get one? It’s so…” Nick pauses, pretending to cover a yawn so he can hide his teasing smirk, “gay. I mean, you’re acting super gay right now. Adam Lambert gay. This is Elton John gay. Are you wearing sequins under your t-shirt? Now that, I might be into that.”

“They’re supposed to, like, feel good? On… you know. Or, like, something. I don’t know. Fuck it, nevermind. Stop looking at me like that.”

“Louis…” Nick coos because Louis’ cheeks are a rich crimson now and it’s just so cute but at the same time it hurts because Nick misses him. Misses him so much it’s actually quite embarrassing and Harry picks on him relentlessly for it. He misses the smell of his aftershave on their pillows, his soft voice as they whisper under the quilts, his lips first thing in the morning, and his monkey-like limbs late at night. He misses the annoying little brat and now he’s gone and pierced his tongue so he can make their sex life more pleasurable?? (which is something Nick simply can’t imagine) Nothing is better than seeing Louis’ slick, red lips stretched around his cock, mouth hot and tight and… and Nick just didn’t know they made boys like Louis Tomlinson and once again he’s reminded just how fucking lucky he is.

“I’m gonna go,” Louis pouts just as Nick can hear knocking at his hotel door. It’s still early evening in LA so he knows Louis has the time and he doesn’t want to go either but if he wants to get a shower and a decent wank before his taxi arrives, he’s gonna have to log off soon.

“You’re a pest.”

“I know.”

“I love you.”

A small smile stretches across the younger boys lips as he rolls his eyes and tilts his head to the side sweetly, “I know.”

“Go eat something. If you lose your arse, I’m going to break up with you. You know that right?”

Louis hangs up before Nick can even finish his sentence.

x

"Say it," Louis is giggling as he runs through the front door. "Say I'm the best."

Louis’ legs are wrapped around Nick’s waist and his little fingers are tangled in his crazy, destroyed hair. "Never."

He's here. Louis' here. Louis' home. Nick’s been dreaming about this moment for months now, because Skype calls and dirty texts and rather creative phone sex is fun and all, but he has this gorgeous boy in his arms and his lips ghosting up his neck and ankles crossed tightly over the back of his thighs, and right now he doesn’t know how they survived, how he went so long without crashing and burning.

“Stop thinking so much, I’m right here.” Louis whines against his chin, sharp teeth nipping at Nick’s three-day old stubble. He’d meant to shave, and shower and clean and overall do better, but Louis wasn’t meant to land for another five hours so he’d have to deal with that, surprising little bugger. Of course, that didn’t mean Nick hadn’t scooped up the smaller boy the second he’d opened the door.

“Wait, no, stop,” Louis pants, breath heavy as he pulls his head back and away from Nick’s lips. “You can’t kiss me.”

“Pardon?”

Louis just pats Nick’s shoulder and he lets the smaller boy down on the floor, watching as Louis untangles himself and kicks off his shoes. When he’s done, he turns back to Nick and grins, before sticking out his tongue.

The stud is small and silver and it’s not that Nick forgot about the piercing, it’s just that seeing Louis again had been so overwhelming it had slipped his mind. Nick must look distraught because Louis laughs, loud and obnoxious and so absolutely annoying that Nick thinks he might cry because his boy is back and he’s never letting him go again.

“Don’t look so upset, Jesus, Nick, we can still have sex. I just can’t kiss you, I can’t risk getting an infection or something.”

“I hate that thing,” Nick murmurs as Louis pops the button of his jeans and promptly runs upstairs to their bedroom.

x

“Stop staring.”

“Shut up, Harold.”

“He’s not a piece of meat. Have you no shame, mate?”

“He won’t let me kiss him, did he tell you that?”

“Tomorrow makes a month and you’re in the clear. Chill out.”

“But I miss kissing him. I miss his tongue, wretched little thing… Works wonders, let me tell you. 'Could kiss him all day, forever, if I could and the little shit won’t let me. I’m dying, Hazza.”

“Don’t ever - ever, talk to me again.”

“He hasn’t sucked me off in months, Haz. _Months_. My dick is about to shrivel off from neglect.”

“'S disgusting. You two definitely shagged in my coat closet like an two hours ago though so..."

"He likes confined spaces!" Nick huffs out, as if the answer was obvious.

"No, get - get off,” Harry whines, half-heartedly trying to shove Nick onto the floor as he crawls up Harry’s long legs. “Get off, I can smell your desperation from here.”

“He does this thing,” Nick pauses to collect himself, closing his eyes. “This thing where he licks along the vein in like a zig zag -”

“LOU!”

“- and he’s so loud, Harry, like a fucking washing machine or sommat. It gets so wet, downright filthy sometimes, and it’ll drip down -”

“Jesus. Louis, please.”

“- like a honest to god Hoover, Harry, on high -”

“Shut up, Nick,” Louis mumbles distractedly from his spot at the kitchen table. He’s reading a magazine, fingers circling the lip of his mug of tea as he turns the page. He’s the picture of serenity, paying the two boys on the couch absolutely no mind as he reads his article.

Which is fine, so totally fine, except for the way that he’s rolling the metal bar of his tongue ring over his lips, slowly, back and forth. And it’s been happening all week. All fucking week and Nick wasn’t prepared.

Sometimes he’ll forget, first thing in the morning or right after a particularly long Morning Show and Louis will just be _there_ and he’ll swipe his tongue over his chapped lips, leaving them moist and pink and Nick feverish over the whole thing. Other times, Nick will walk in on Louis, head tilted back and tongue out with a piece of ice melting right against the bar, water trickling past his lips and down his neck when he can’t swallow fast enough. Nick will watch his throat bob for a few minutes, watch his thumb swipe along the corner of his mouth and next thing he knows, Louis' panting and whimpering under him as he fucks him into the mattress. And then, sometimes, he’ll catch Louis biting the ball between his teeth or clinking it against his sharp canines or running it along the roof of his mouth and his eyelashes will flutter and Nick’s convinced he’s doing it on purpose.

It’s not like he is completely new to this brand of torment, Nick’s had a thing for Louis’ pretty mouth since the bloody X-Factor but now, it’s something entirely different and not being able to kiss the boy, to feel the metal in his mouth, Nick feels like he's drowning.

x

“Tired?”

The next morning Louis is sitting on Nick’s desk when he gets off air, little legs swinging as if he couldn’t be any more bored with his life. Which Nick guesses, if one were an international pop star, the lowly Radio 1 offices must be quite blah.

“What are you doing here, little darling? Does your security know where you are? How did you even get in?”

Louis rolls his eyes, like anyone would tell him to leave, and pointedly ignores Nick’s questions. He looks down, examining his nails as he runs the metal ring in his tongue across his bottom lip. “I was bored. I could go...”

“Such a pest.” Nick smirks looking over his shoulder at the conference room he’s supposed to be heading to. Meetings or something, not that he ever actually pays attention. “Give me thirty minutes? Then we can go home and stay in bed for the rest of the weekend and watch those stupid cartoons you like, I’m feeling gracious.”

Louis makes an annoyed face but his foot hooks behind Nick’s knee, slowly trailing it’s way up. “Give me ten.”

“What?”

“Give me ten minutes. That’s all I need. Ten minutes and Finchy can have you for the rest of the day, I don’t care.”

Nick’s eyes scale down Louis’ form, notices how he’s squirming a bit, fingers tightening in the fabric of his jeans, lips already red and bitten raw. But he’s doing that thing again, his lips closed around the metal ball of his piercing and he’s looking up at him through those long, thick lashes and. well. fuck it. “Ten minutes.”

“You too good for the toilet?” Louis grins, foot dropping back against the desk, and Nick runs his fingers through his destroyed quiff. He’s in so much trouble.

“There’s a private one on the third floor.”

“Do not make me wait, I will kill you.” Louis smiles sweetly, sliding off the desk and disappearing behind the corner.

Nick takes a second to settle himself, because he’s in love with a demon child who’s trying ruining his life. He turns back towards the conference room and takes a few steps before he freezes and quickly turns back around, running towards the stairs.

It’s his fucking show, they can wait. Ten minutes.

x

Louis’ already kneeled down, sitting on his heels with his back against the wall when Nick pulls the door closed behind him. His palm is pressed tight between his spread legs, his hair already a mess and his mouth open and slack and. and.

“You are trying to kill me.”

“No,” Louis sighs, head leaned back against the wall. “I’m trying to suck you off but if you’d rather have a fucking conversation about it, then do go on Grimshaw.”

What a little shit. But Nick just steps forward and pulls Louis up from the floor, pushing his small but solid body against the wall before ducking down and pressing their mouths together. It’s hot and rushed and so sloppy but it’s _Louis_ , finally, and as weird as it seems he’s never tasted anything better. It’s Louis, with a touch of the mint gum he was trying to hide under his tongue and a pinch of acidic metal and just a hint of bitterness from his morning tea but it’s Louis and it’s perfect and Nick doesn’t know how he’s made it through 28 years without this beautiful boy by his side every second of every day but he figures it’s a waste of a thought as long as he’s here now.

And he is, whimpering as his mouth falls open for Nick as if there’s nothing in this world he wants more, as if he’s been counting down the minutes, hours, days like Nick has. Nick’s long fingers are knotted in the short hair at the nape of his neck, pushing his beanie up and off his head as he tilts it back and licking deeper into his mouth. Louis’ hands are agile but soft, rucking up Nick’s worn t-shirt so he can get to his belt.

"I've been so good, haven't I baby?"

Nick can barely breathe let alone speak, but a _so good for me, yeah_ falls between their lips as he slips a hand down the back of Louis' sweats, gripping his arse and pulling their bodies even closer.

The tongue ring is odd, is all Nick can muster in thought. He can hear it clacking against their teeth between Louis’ moans and his grunts, can feel it running along the roof of his mouth, down the side of his cheek. He doesn’t hate it, not one bit.

He pulls back, biting down on Louis’ swollen bottom lip as his free hand wraps around his neck, thumb propping up his chin and fingers settling at his pulse. Louis looks wild and desperate and every out-of-control emotion Nick feels as Louis surges back in, kissing him harder than necessary but still not enough.

Never enough.

The smaller boy get’s the belt open and Nick’s zipper down before he can even catch his breath and then one tiny, warm hand is pushing at the denim till they’re settled around Nick’s knees and unfortunately breaking the kiss. It’s not like they’ve been virginal, Nick’s cock was balls deep inside Louis less than 12 hours ago but this is different, because Louis Gotdamn Tomlinson has the greatest mouth the world has ever seen and it's all his.

Louis stands back up, leaning back against the wall as he pants heavily, the simple act of getting Nick’s jeans down a workout in itself. Louis pointedly raises his hand in front of Nick’s face and obscenely licks, slow and sure, up his palm before pushing greedy fingers into nick’s pants, wrapping around his cock as he squeezes the base with a smirk. Nick whines loud and pathetic and he will deny it the second they’re done but he knows Louis loves it, loves the noises that fall from Nick’s lips when he’s losing control, when all he can hear, see, touch, taste is Louis all around him.

Louis rises up on his toes, nipping at Nick’s stubbled chin and teasing the metal on his tongue up the sharp line of Nick’s jaw and all Nick can do is stand still and try not to grip Louis’ hips so tight he bruises the preciously tanned skin. Louis is tugging at his ear, humming softly, as he fists Nick’s cock with a slick twist of his wrist.

“Say I'm the best.”

Louis trails down Nick’s seemingly infinite body, stopping shortly to nuzzle his nose in the soft trail of hair below his navel and bite at the skin, before slipping down to his knees with a muted thud. He doesn’t waste any time leaving wet open mouth kisses up Nick’s cock, pink and straining against Louis's tiny fist. Nick can’t look down, he just can’t or else it’ll all be over too fast so instead he leans forward against the wall, one arm holding himself up and the other slipping down the back of Louis’ loose cotton shirt to touch skin.

"N-Never."

Louis’ decided to be a tease today, of course. He wants Nick to watch him, wants Nick to see him, wants Nick to know it’s all for him, everything.

He pulls away from Nick, both his hands massaging up his thighs until Nick takes a breath and finally looks down at the beautiful boy on his knees before him. Louis’ sucked his bottom lip into his mouth but once Nick’s eyes are on him, once he’s gotten his full attention he dares him to look away again. Louis once again takes Nick in his hand, stroking him slow and lazy before he opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, flat and slick and so fucking proud.

Nick tries to close his eyes, tries to slow things down before he just comes over Louis’ face and open mouth and pink tongue but the smaller boy grunts and gives Nick a hard pulls until he opens his eyes again.

and then. and then.

Louis smacks Nick’s cock against his tongue. Like a naughty little kid, over and over and it should be silly, this should be so stupid but it’s not and each slap of skin on tongue makes Nick’s stomach clench and release. Each slap pulls a moan out of Louis and pulls the breath out of Nick as the sensitive head just barely brushes against the metal bar in Louis’ mouth before being pulled away again and just before Nick’s knees collapse Louis grants him mercy, pulling away only to lick a firm strip right up the underside of Nick’s cock, tongue ring teasing the vein till Nick’s knees buckle just the tiniest bit.

It’s so slow (even though Nick can’t tell his up from his down right now he’s so gone) and deliberate when Louis finally wraps his thin lips around the head, trailing his tongue across the leaking slit. Louis’ pulled his foreskin back, sucking lightly, cheeks hollowed out and pink.

He looks like a fallen angel. Or demon. Nick can’t tell right now.

Louis laps gently at the head, his tongue ring sliding across the swollen tip in the most delicious way possible before he takes Nick down as far as he can, bobbing along happily. Nick’s missed this. Missed the heat and the slick and the wet moans and the tight hums and Louis looking up at him through heavy eyes and thick lashes. But it’s new and all the same still as he can feel the hot metal in Louis’ tongue sliding against his skin, sending shocks through his body and down to his toes.

Louis pulls off again, nudging Nick’s hand until he gets the message and cards his fingers through the soft strands, tugging just enough to appease the smaller boy. Happy now, Louis continues to  fist Nick’s cock as he circles the crown with his tongue and flicks the ring against it. The metal bar catches on the slit and Nick’s done, he doesn’t even have time to warn Louis before he’s coming in body wracking waves over Louis’ face and cheeks and hair. It’s messy and Louis just slumps back on his heels but he’s glaring up at Nick now even though he’s still stroking him through his orgasm.

“You’re a pain in my arse, you know that?”

Nick’s too strung out and loose limbed to even attempt words, just slips his fingers through Louis’ hair with an appreciative grunt as he slumps against the wall. He should be embarrassed he just came so fast, should be helping Louis get the come out of his hair and ear and eyelashes, should be bending Louis over the sink and fucking him so hard they’ll be heard live on the air but he can’t. All he can do is look down at this golden God who’s quite possibly sucked Nick’s brain out through his cock.

“In my hair, Nick? Really? I’m gonna kill you.” Louis’ huffs, using Nick’s shirt to clean off his face and hair as best he can before he pulls away and reaches for his discarded beanie. But Nick can see Louis’ blush, can see he’s tented- cock thick and hard in his baggy sweatpants, can read the small smile on his features because Nick knows he’s _proud_. Louis always gets off on this, always feels smug because Nick will never give him an inch, ever, so when Louis can just take a mile from the older lad he can’t help but wear it like a badge of honor high up on his chest, or cheek if Nick wants to be an arse about it.

“You’re amazing.” Nick whispers, voice thick and barely there. He’s pulling his jeans back up but he still can’t move his legs.

“Yeah, well...” Louis mumbles, back still to Nick as he runs water through his hair. Nick can _hear_ the smirk on his lips.

“I mean it, you’re phenomenal. The little cock sucking pixie boy of my dreams.”

“Seeing how you nearly just shot my eye out, I’m going to write off that stupid fucking comment to your post orgasm bliss.”

“I mean it though. You are. Phenomenal. Love you, little darling.”

Louis turns around, smirk bright and shining on his now come free face and he pokes at Nick’s side with sharp fingers. “Say I’m the best.”

Nick just looks down at him, filing away the hypnotic blaze of the smaller boys blue eyes and crimson red lips before he wraps an arm around his waist, pulling their bodies together. Nick ghosts his nose up Louis’ shoulder, lips trailing against the exposed skin as Louis’ hips buck up seeking friction with their bodies pressed together. He kisses up his neck, nipping at the soft skin before settling on the tender skin below his ear, “You're the best.”

 


End file.
